emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Gordon Livesy
Gordon Livesy was a minor character in Emmerdale from 2003 to 2008 played by Gerard Fletcher. He reappeared in 2015 played by Gary Mavers. He is the biological father of Aaron Livesy. In 2016, the character become involved in a major storyline when it's revealed that Gordon sexually abused Aaron when he was a child. On 15th April 2016, Gordon was found guilty of raping Aaron by the jury. His last appeared in Episode 7499 (11th May 2016). The next episode, it's revealed Gordon had been found dead in the prison cell. Backstory Gordon Livesy was born in about 1976 and went to school with Chas Dingle and her half-brother Cain Dingle. Gordon and Chas had a teen fling and Chas was pregnant. She gave birth to a son Aaron in January 1992. Gordon and Chas later married. Gordon and Chas split up and Aaron stayed with Gordon which turn out not good as Gordon would sexually abuse Aaron if he misbehaved. Gordon remarried and had a daughter Liv with his second wife Sandra. Storylines 2003, 2004, 2006, 2008 Gordon visits Emmerdale in 2003, 2004 and 2006 when he drops off Aaron to spend time with Chas. When Louise Appleton tells him that she saw Chas hit Aaron, Gordon is angry and tells Chas that he will from now on only allow her to see Aaron as long as it is what Aaron wants. In 2006 Gordon visited the village once more dropping a reluctant Aaron of to stay with his mum. He reveals that he and his wife Sandra are expecting a child and as Measles had been doing the rounds at Aaron's school asks for the visit to be extended. The visit does not go well. Chas, struggles to hide her jealousy over Aaron's closeness to Gordon and also his friendship with her cousin Delilah, she is also hurt by him referring to Sandra as "mum" the tension between mother and son boils over with Aaron informing Chas that Carl cheated on her with Delilah. Later overhearing her son on the phone to his dad begging to come home Chas spitefully goads him with a warning that once Gordon and Sandra's new baby arrives his father wont be bothered with him anymore. Aaron and Gordon had no further contact with Chas until 2008 when Aaron was arrested after becoming a drug mule for a local crime family, the McFarlanes. Chas went to the police station and later visits Gordon to find out what had been going on. Gordon tells her that he had thrown Aaron out after he hit Sandra, Gordon's second wife, with whom he has a child. Aaron later asks to go back to his father's but Gordon says they need a break from him and insists he stay with Chas. Later that night, Aaron vandalises Gordon's office, although he cannot prove it. Aaron later told Chas she was right, Gordon didn't want to know him once the baby came along. 2015-16 In December 2015, Diane talks to a man while she is in the hospital waiting room and seems to recognises him. When she mentions Emmerdale and he mention his ex-wife lives there Diane realises he is Gordon Livesy. They get talking and he states that he regrets giving up on his son. He also reveals he has cancer, Hodgkin's Lymphoma but asks Diane not to tell Chas and Aaron that she has seen him as he thinks some things are best left (episode 7370). On 21st January 2016, Aaron revealing to his ex-lover Robert Sugden that Gordon repeatedly raped him thought-out his childhood until Gordon kicked him for hitting Sandra. On 3rd February 2016, Aaron finally confesses to Chas that Gordon raped him following a day at the seaside. The next day, Chas visit Gordon and confronts Gordon what he did to Aaron. Gordon told Chas he didn't rape Aaron but admits it when threatens Chas and pinning her against a wall. Later, Chas told her half-brother Cain Dingle that Gordon sexually abused Aaron. In April 2016 Gordon was found guilty of sexual abuse. He was sentenced in May 2016, to an 18 year sentence, meaning he will be eligible for parole in 2034. The next day, DS Jason Wise arrived at the village and told Aaron and Liv that Gordon had been found dead in his prison cell. Aaron, Cain and Chas believe Robert could become involved of Gordon's death by paying somebody to finish Gordon off. The next day, DS Wise reveals Gordon has committed suicide by hanging. Memorable info Born: 1976 Died: 12th May 2016 (Hanged himself) Full Name: Gordon Livesy * Gordon states that Sandra left him shortly after Aaron left 2008 (episode 7376) * In the 1970s and 1980s one of the Emmerdale Farm crew members was called Gordon Livesy, the Emmerdale character Gordon may have been named after him. * On 5th January 2016, Gordon's address is seen as "15 Rowlands Avenue, Hotten, North Yorkshire. HT3 9YA" (episode 7390). Family Spouse '''Chas Dingle (1991 to pre-2002); 'Sandra Flahery (2006 on) '''Children 'Aaron Livesy (1992) (with Chas); Liv Flaherty (2001) (with Sandra) See also *Gordon Livesy - List of appearances Gallery Emmie_gordon_livesy.png|Gordon Livesy. Livesy, Sandra and Gordon-2008-12-01.JPG|Sandra and Gordon Livesy. December 2008. 1457041668_emmerdale-gordon-charged-aaron-1.jpg|Gordon Livesy. March 2016. Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2003. Category:Characters last seen in 2016. Category:2003 minor characters. Category:2004 minor characters. Category:2006 minor characters. Category:2008 minor characters. Category:2015 minor characters. Category:2016 minor characters. Category:Livesy family. Category:Emmerdale bad boys. Category:1976 births. Category:1991 marriages. Category:2002 marriages. Category:2016 deaths. Category:Characters played by more than one actor. Category:Villains. Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Emmerdale deaths. Category:Deceased characters